custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Barney Home Videos (SuperMalechi's version)
The Best of Barney is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 26, 1996. Plot When Barney finds a note about his memory party, he and his friends celebrate it. When Barney tries to put a hat in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day and through a Backyard Gang trip down to memory lane, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Barney's old friends from The Backyard Gang (Michael, Amy, Damien, Samantha, Tina, Luci, Jeffery, Derek, Garret,, Jason (Salim Grant), Howie, Jobic, Rupert, Heidi, Tyler, Jacqueline and Adam.) return, and share some of their favorite memories with Barney. Also going places such as the beach, Michael and Amy's house. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Robert *Hannah *Kim *Seth *Michael *Amy *Damien *Samantha *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Derek *Garret *Jason (Salim Grant) *Howie *Jobic *Rupert *Heidi *Tyler *Jacqueline *Adam *Mother Goose *Mr. Tenagain *Profesor Tinkerputt *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Being Together #The Friendship Song #Gonna Have a Party #He Waded in the Water (taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Swimming, Swimming (taken from: A Day at the Beach) #If I Lived Under the Sea (taken from: Barney's Beach Party (1996)) #We are Barney & The Backyard Gang #William Tell Overture (taken from: Barney's Movement Fun!) #The Exercise Song (taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #The Baby Bop Hop (taken from: Twice is Nice) #Happy Dancin' (taken from: I Can Do That!) #I Hear Music Everywhere (taken from: Barney's Musical Fair Adventure!) #You Can Make Music with Anything (taken from: Barney's Let's Find the Sounds) #Good Manners (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Piano Sing Along Medley (Pop Goes the Weasel / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Frere Jacques / Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) (taken from: Practice Makes Music) #Hickory Dickory Dock (taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (1996) #Sing Together Perfectly (taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood (1997)) #A Rock-N-Roll Star (taken from: Barney Rocks! Live) #Riding in a Race Car (taken from: Barney's All Kinds of Cars) #The Wheels on the Bus (taken from: Barney's Imaginary Vacation!) #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (taken from: Going Places!) #It's Halloween Night Tonight (taken from: Barney's A Very Happy Halloween! #The Elephant Song (taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) #Rock Like a Monkey (taken from: Let's Go to the Zoo) (1997)) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (taken from: Barney's Musical Fair Adventure!) #The Not-So-Magical Magician (taken from: Barney's Land of Make-Believe Storybook Adventure! - The Movie) #This Old Man (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR!/Mister Sun (taken from: Barney's When It's Hot, When It's Cold!) #Winter's Wonderful (taken from: Barney's Winter Wonderland Fun!) #Skating, Skating (taken from: Barney's Merry Christmas Celebration!) #Sledding, Sledding (taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Frosty the Snowman (taken from: Barney's Happy Christmas) #Love is the Key (taken from: Celebrating Around the World (1997)) #Someone to Love You Forever (Scenes taken from: #Everyone is Special #I Will Always Remember You (Scenes taken from: #Friends are Forever (Scenes taken from: #A Friend Like You #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety", *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse to find a note about the memory party. On the way, he meets BJ and Baby Bop. *Only time BJ and Jason (Salim Grant) appear together. *This is the only episode to have two characters which share the same name. *Another time nobody says goodbye at the end. *This marks the return of the Backyard Gang house and the "We are Barney & The Backyard Gang" song. *The version of "I Will Always Remember You" *The version of "A Friend Like You" *Before "The Wheels on the Bus" scene, Barney tells about the time that *The magic where Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, and a big city bus appear on the road from "Barney's Imaginary Vacation!" was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *In this home video, Mr. Tenagain tells Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids to remember fun times that he had from "Having Tens of Fun!" including "This Old Man", Ten Shake Puddimg, and more. *The preview for this video is announced by Tosha's Mom who is played by J.D. Mosley, and she works at *Some videos like "Let's Go to the Zoo (1997)" are not released yet, though they are used in this video. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5 *(translates to "The Wheels on the Bus" scene) *Barney: Now, What should we do, next? *Kathy: I know. Let's go on a big city bus ride! *Michael: That will be fun! But, we don't have a bus. *Barney: Well, I know we could find a bus, If we use our imaginations. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Yeah, How, Barney? *Barney: Well, How about right here! (uses magic and the city bus appears)